


Suit yourself!

by 1Lightweight1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e12 Malec, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Lightweight1/pseuds/1Lightweight1
Summary: Саймон ворвался в кабинет Рафаэля (скорее в его пентхаус) без стука (чёрт, а ведь он как знал, что в спешке что-то забудет) и выпалил: — Где ты хранишь свою одежду??»
Relationships: Simon Lewis & Raphael Santiago





	Suit yourself!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suit yourself!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713504) by [ralf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf). 



Саймон ворвался в кабинет Рафаэля (скорее в его пентхаус) без стука (чёрт, а ведь он знал, что что-то вылетит из головы) и выпалил:

— Где ты хранишь свою одежду??

Рафаэль медленно поднял взгляд от массивного письменного стола из красного дерева, его брови сложились в опасную букву «V», но Саймон был немного взволнован, ладно, сложившаяся ситуация была критичной для него. Его не остановят даже эти «заткнись-или-пожалеешь-об-этом» брови.

— Кто твой портной? Можешь дать его номер? — жалостливо попросил он, ему определённо нужно звучать более жалостливо, если он хочет, чтобы Рафаэль ему помог. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, дай мне его телефон. Или у него нет телефона? Может у него есть какой-то общественный магазин, или он, типа, занимается пошивом одежды только для вампиров, ну, знаешь, по предъявлению кодового слова?

Рафаэля происходящее, кажется, совсем не забавляло, он выглядел довольно сдержанным, и вдруг Саймона осенила ужасная мысль. Он осуждающе взглянул на лидера клана.

— Ты ведь не обратил портного только для того, чтобы иметь доступ к новым костюмам, так ведь? Это было бы… — он выразительно жестикулировал руками, но всё это больше было похоже на нескоординированное размахивание. (Саймон просто пытался показать всё реалистично).

Подобная мысль, кажется, оскорбила Рафаэля; или это его обычный недовольный взгляд? Трудно сказать, они слишком похожи. И хотя Саймон видел их оба, он всё ещё не мог отличить один от другого. В любом случае, пришла пора немного успокоиться и убрать это хмурое выражение с лица Рафаэля. Если отбросить мораль, Льюису действительно нужна помощь вампира.

— Не то чтобы у тебя отсутствовало чувство стиля, нет, оно у тебя безупречно… Это и не удивительно, раз у тебя есть свой личный портной, запертый где-то в подземельях, — чёрт, и откуда у него возникла такая мысль, если он хотел сказать другое. — У него достаточно еды? Или крови? — Саймон моргнул, победоносно улыбаясь и одновременно внутренне отчаиваясь из-за отсутствия реакции.

— Есть ли какая-то особая причина, из-за которой ты вдруг так увлёкся моим гардеробом, хотя раньше никогда не обращал внимания на мои пиджаки? — Рафаэль сделал глубокий вдох.

Льюис рассмеялся, неловко почесав затылок и вспоминая свои первые вампирские будни.

— Да, ну, меня пригласили на свадьбу, но у меня нет костюма, и так как я не могу пошопиться сам; Клэри сейчас слишком занята, чтобы помочь мне, я даже пытался найти что-то онлайн, но это совсем не то, когда ты не можешь потрогать вещь, и я не хотел рисковать. Вдруг вещь не подойдёт мне или я не потяну цену… Как вообще вампиры зарабатывают? Я решил спросить это у тебя, так как я теперь никогда не смогу получить высшее образование и не хочу закончить свою жизнь на улице.

Да, он отвлёкся от главной темы, но эта информация действительно важна ему для будущей жизни нежитью, к тому же он планировал когда-то задать этот вопрос, так почему не сделать это сейчас?! Выражение лица Рафаэля жирными буквами указывает на надвигающуюся беду, поэтому Саймон всё же вернулся к насущной теме.

— Так или иначе я вспомнил, что ты всегда одет с иголочки, поэтому решил поинтересоваться… — он не стал продолжать, иначе снова начал бы тараторить, а ему лучше этого не делать.

— О моём портном, — за него закончил фразу сам Рафаэль.

— Да, — односложные ответы в данный момент самое то.

Рафаэль глядел на него напряжённым взглядом, и Саймону показалось, что его сейчас вышвырнут из кабинета, и ему придётся пойти на свадьбу в джинсах и футболке. Уж лучше бы он воспользовался первым планом и украл бы один из костюмов Сантьяго. Легче просить у него прощение, чем разрешения. Хотя с другой стороны вероятность того, что ему удастся пробраться в гардероб Рафаэля незамеченным, мала, тот бы услышал его или учуял запах и порвал бы на части за это. Считается ли кража одежды другого вампира преступлением? Льюису определённо нужно об этом узнать.

Рафаэль продолжал сверлить его убийственным взглядом, и Саймон задумался, не находится ли вопрос о портном вампира за какой-то странной чертой дозволенного, которую он только что переступил. Кажется, уменьшается не только шанс на его появление на свадьбе в соответствующем наряде, но в целом шансы на дальнейшее невредимое существование Саймона. Отлично, ему прям везёт.

Льюис начал искать альтернативные выходы из комнаты на случай атаки, как вдруг голос Рафаэля прервал его мысли.

— Когда тебе нужен этот костюм?

Саймон был так удивлён, что Рафаэль не попытался оторвать ему голову, что парню понадобилось время для осознания вопроса, и, когда это произошло, он мельком глянул на часы.

— Хм, где-то… часа через три? — он усмехнулся, извиняясь, хотя это было больше похоже на напряжённую гримасу.

Рафаэль закатил глаза от явного раздражения.

— Я получил приглашение только вчера! — поспешно оправдался Саймон.

— Кто приглашает гостей за день до церемонии? — Рафаэль спросил это так, что Льюис не был уверен, это фактический или риторический вопрос.

— Похоже что Сумеречные охотники, — ответил он.

На секунду показалось, что лидер клана хочет продолжить расспрос, но в конечном итоге он просто покачал головой, явно не желая иметь со всем этим ничего общего. Встав со стула, вампир обошёл стол. Саймон едва не дёрнулся в укрытие, но всё же ему показалось, что это не боевая стойка Рафаэля. Как минимум потому что обычно атаки Рафаэля слишком быстры, чтобы их заметить, и сопровождаются уничтожающими взглядами, Сейчас же от Сантьяго исходил лишь средний уровень убийственных вибраций. Саймон по большей части уже привык к ним.

— Следуй за мной, — на полпути к двери сказал Рафаэль, и Саймону понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы собраться. Все его мысли были заняты убийственными вибрациями. Кто вообще говорит это жуткое «следуй за мной», кроме серийных убийц заманивающих своих наивных жертв?

— Мы сейчас навестим портного из подземелий? — спросил Льюис. Тогда ему пришла в голову ещё одна мысль. А вдруг теперь он сам станет портным Рафаэля в наказание за все его дерзкие вопросы? Но ведь он ничего не умеет! Даже шить! Быть может, Рафаэль поймёт это??

Глава клана остановился и обернулся до того, как они достигли лестничной площадки; рядом с Саймоном выражение раздражения на его лице было постоянно.

— Саймон, в подземельях нет портного. Даже если бы и был, то трёх часов недостаточно, чтобы сшить костюм по индивидуальному заказу. Я одолжу тебе один из своих.

Рафаэль повёл его вниз по лестнице, и Льюис не удержался от победного жеста кулаками, которое пришлось прервать, когда он буквально услышал недовольство своего спутника. Преодолев расстояние двух шагов за один, он снова оказался рядом с Сантьяго.

— Большое спасибо, Рафаэль, ты действительно выручил меня. Не хочу и думать, что сказала бы мне Клэри, если бы я пришёл в своей обычной одежде, фу, это бы выглядело…

— Есть одно условие, при котором я одолжу тебе один из моих костюмов, — прервал его Рафаэль.

Саймон кивнул с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. Ничто не в силах испортить его хорошее настроение, он только что сумел предотвратить крупный скандал на свадьбе Сумеречных охотников при помощи своей силы убеждения.

— Ты будешь держать рот на замке.

О, вон оно что. Проще простого.

— Да, конечно, хорошо, без проблем, Рафаэль, что угодно, — в тот же миг Сантьяго грозно взглянул на него. — Уже умолкаю.

Он почти справился с задачей быть тихим до тех пор, пока они не спустились на следующий этаж.


End file.
